


You know I'll never be lonely

by spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Fred, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fred is so sweet, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Omega!John, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Sex, make love, pregnant!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "John snorts when he manages to lay down on his bed. He closes his eyes, relaxing.His pregnancy seems to be going the right way but certainly his body suffers the first pains due to his now, very big tummy. When John opens his eyes, he looks down at that sweet and perfect curve that embraces his baby. He quickly looks up at Freddie, intently on walking around in his small apartment arranging his laundry and doing some small housework. John smiles. A few months earlier he would never have thought he could still have faith in an Alpha, but he must admit that he was immediately conquered by the singer. Him being romantic and protective over them ...Sometimes he wishes he was the father of his baby."
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You know I'll never be lonely

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ Thanks to Uta for the grammar check ❤

John snorts when he manages to lay down on his bed. He closes his eyes, relaxing.  
His pregnancy seems to be going the right way but certainly his body suffers the first pains due to his now, very big tummy. When John opens his eyes, he looks down at that sweet and perfect curve that embraces his baby. He quickly looks up at Freddie, intently on walking around in his small apartment arranging his laundry and doing some small housework. John smiles. A few months earlier he would never have thought he could still have faith in an Alpha, but he must admit that he was immediately conquered by the singer. Him being romantic and protective over them ...

_Sometimes he wishes he was the father of his baby._

It would all be much simpler.  
They have been dating for long enough to be able to try to establish something more than just sleeping at John's house when he needs help for housework or for his ‘heat’, so much accentuated during his pregnancy. Also for this reason it would be more easy if Freddie had marked him.  
But… maybe John is destined to never bond with an Alpha.  
That thought scares him, even if he’s a self-sufficient omega and now a "single" mother, him being an omega to look for a partner with whom he could create a family, scares him more and more.

He knows that sooner or later he should have thought about it ...

John returns with his gaze on his belly, caressing it and closing his eyes again, savoring the peace of home. He couldn't be more happier, in his little lair, both of them safe with Freddie watching over them.

He smiles when he feels a light caress on his cheek, the strong scent of the Alpha awakens him from his sleep, but he doesn't open his eyes completely. He is still amazed at the power that the smell of an Alpha has on him, so stimulating to need more and more physical contact with his "Master”. He wants to blame his pregnancy-crazed hormones but he can't fight what his instincts scream out loud.  
He still tries to pretend to be asleep, or at least doze off, but his body seems to have other plans. He slowly lifts his eyelids ashamed of the purr out of control…  
It’s normal for them: If an Alpha takes care of them, the omegas purr. Like the cats. He feel safe and secure with Freddie, who shows a grin full of teeth. John blushes tenderly as he continues to emit those pleasant vibrations.  
“Hey.” he whispers as the Alpha is touching his mouth with his own. Such an intimate gesture. John smiles, the purr continues to gush stronger and stronger from his throat and his hands are still resting on his belly, distractedly starting to caress it.  
“How about taking a hot shower, darling? You relax and I think about fixing your house, huh?"  
The omega nods lazily, not being entirely inclined to get out of his bed so suddenly comfortable and even just to stop the caresses that Freddie is giving him. But after his yoga class, a shower wouldn't be a bad idea. John bites his lower lip thoughtfully.  
He would like to ask him to take a shower with him. Together. He feels like a fool, doesn't understand why that afternoon he feels so soft and looking for attention. Freddie offers him help to get up and John can't help but look down submissively.

The water is warm on his sensitive skin. John washes his hair, then massages his belly as he was taught in the birth course. He wrinkles his nose when he sees a couple of stretch marks on his side. His body is changing so abruptly that he is overwhelmed. The thighs are much fuller, the buttocks rounder and the slight pectoral is also more pronounced. He holds his breath unconsciously as he brushes his nipples; they are so sensitive and coloured in a deep pink shade. He quickly closes the water, grabbing the bathrobe and gently rubbing the skin. He catches a glimpse of his reflection on the mirror fogged by humidity; he passes a hand over it to be able to see himself and the reflection shows a young omega, perhaps really too young to be a mother already. It is so strange to observe yourself with different eyes, to feel already an adult when your reflection shows the opposite.  
And here it is that round tummy, his belly so large compared to his body, it’s stands out, pulling the skin in streaks that run along the hips and just below the navel. He touches it with both hands, a protective gesture that every omega does when thinking of their child growing inside them.

He can't figure out whether to find himself attractive or not ...  
Freddie thinks he is.

The sex with the Alpha should be a clear and glaring demonstration of how sensual he is to Freddie.

But maybe… 

Maybe it's just a matter of nature. An Alpha is genetically programmed to try to have an unmarked young omega. Maybe that's what pushes Freddie to stay close to him? Yet his pregnancy should be a repellent to many Alphas. The fact that he is carrying another person's child has always alienated any likely partner. But not Freddie.  
John snorts, closing his eyes as he feels a sudden surge of anxiety. He quickly covers himself by closing the bathrobe, slowly exiting the bathroom to return to the room.

The light is warm, the shutters are partially lowered to create a relaxing atmosphere; an incense stick has been lit and Freddie stands out on the bed with a triumphant smile.  
John can only find him so beautiful in casual home clothes, a simple detail that leads him to wanting more and more to feel his presence close to him.  
"Do you like it? I-I read in a book that the Alpha is required to create a safe and comfortable environment for his own” but Freddie stops, correcting itself “I mean, for the omega and ... and I bought these candles, do you remember? And so ... “  
John doesn't know what to say. It is all so magnificent.  
“It's ... it's fantastic.”  
Freddie smiles at him. John finds him childish and funny and this gives him a strange sensation inside, a warm and enveloping sensation of well-being that fizzes on the skin and spreads through the body. The Alpha's eyes are dark and invite him to lie down beside him on the bed. Freddie underlines his silence by touching the empty part of the bed and giving him a wink.  
“Come here, little one.” he says sitting better on the mattress cross-legged and John obeys, approaching slowly and lying down with caution. Freddie helps him, giving him a little kiss on the temple that makes the omega giggle in a delicious way; he’s so fascinated by the power that the Alpha already has over him that he doesn’t notice the bathrobe that literally uncovers his bare legs and show with an innocently sensual way his body. When John realizes this, it’s too late because Freddie gently stops his hands, grabbing them by the wrists. John looks at him doubtfully and slightly embarrassed by that sudden nudity but the Alpha doesn’t seem to want to make him feel uncomfortable with jokes or perhaps unwanted appreciation.  
He smiles at him again, gently stroking his face.  
“Relax, sweetheart, I'll take care of you.” he says, moving near his feet, taking the massage oil from the bedside table and starting to massage the soles of his feet. His hands are warm and John is already in heaven.  
“Uhm, you should rest too ... you've been with me all day.” he mumbles as he closes his eyes and the purr begins to reform at the base of his throat. Freddie chuckles.  
“Oh, don't think about it, it really relaxes me a lot to take care of you like this.” he says with such sweetness that it makes him blush. There is a slight silence between them, but it's not heavy or embarrassing, but John wants to hear him speak.  
“Tell me about Queen, Freddie. I love it when you talk about your band.”  
“You mean ‘our’ band.”  
John grins.  
“I only played with you guys once and now with this belly I can't keep the bass anymore.”  
“But you're officially one of us. Roger immediately decreed that he wouldn't want anyone else but you.”  
John is genuinely speechless for that beautiful revelation. He spent his young life being mostly alone, before Freddie arrived, more than ever, but now ... he has a family again. Freddie presses his thumb on his heel as he smiles softly at him,  
“Seriously, John. You are so good as a musician and we really need a person like you.” The omega shivers with a pleasant shiver down his spine from the massages he is receiving. He doesn't quite know how to answer him, he is genuinely surprised that someone wants him by his side, especially in a band like Queen ...  
“I'm not ... I'm not that great.” he bites his lower lip, looking away from the Alpha.  
“You were great. And we would really like that you, after the pregnancy, can be with us.” Freddie looks at him with hope in his eyes “As long as you want it.” John reads a slight fear in those wonderful eyes, when he returns to look at him, feeling his face go up in flames. He smiles at him, nodding softly.  
“Yes, absolutely yes!” he giggles joyfully, feeling loved more than ever. Then he frowns when he comes back to stretch out better between the pillows.  
“But ... should I take a screaming baby to our recording session?“   
“Sure it will be difficult but we will help you. Roger would never admit it, but he can't wait to be a mother. Really. He'll be a great uncle for the baby”  
The two boys laugh at the idea of Roger with a screaming baby in his arms, until they return to that comfortable silence in which John finds himself closing his eyes for a moment, letting himself be caressed by the Alpha without worrying about being completely naked in front of him; his heart explodes with joy, with love, with a new perspective that shows itself in front of him, to the point of making him almost drunk with happiness.

"What's your biggest dream, Freddie?"  
"Playing in front of thousands of people." The Alpha shows a toothy smile "and having a house big enough for all my cats." He says making the omega giggle in front of his innocent sweetness. John knows he would achieve everything in life.  
“I'll have lots of them, don't laugh. There will be so many that everyone will have a room only for themselves. "  
"Will there be a room for me and the baby too when we come to see you?" he says, muffling his laughter the instant that question suddenly hits the Alpha and John feels stupid for letting out such nonsense. But then Freddie smiles softly at him, with so much love that his heart beats fast.  
"Absolutely. I'll always be there for you and the baby. "  
John doesn't know how to reply, he enjoys that sweet sensation that warms his heart, but it also leads him to understand that their lives would separate in future. A tingle of sadness chases away the sweet sensation from before, suddenly making him feel dazed. He swallows nervously, dispelling that bad feeling of discomfort that wants to go up in his throat. They remain silent again, this time both with many questions in mind. John can perfectly see the Alpha mulling over that question ...

But then a small languid sigh escapes his lips as the Alpha presses in the right place, sending lightning bolts down his leg.  
“Oh.” he mumbles, absently biting his lower lip.   
“You like it?” Freddie asks innocently but John can read a strange dominant inflection in that question. The omega focuses on the strong scent of the Alpha, which suddenly dominates the incense that slowly burns.  
“Y-yes. Oh, damn, you’re so good at this, Freddie.”   
Freddie chuckles, continuing to firmly massage that tense muscle, sliding towards the ankle.  
“Thanks darling, I am known to have magical hands. Warm and strong.” he replies, without thinking (or perhaps knowing perfectly well the reaction in John) of the ambiguity of that statement that manages to wake up something inside the body of the omega. Something warm and soft that forms in his lower belly, slowly flowing between his legs. He gently strokes his belly, frowning. 

Oh, God, he's getting horny. 

And he can distinctly feel a slight twitch of his cock, still asleep but well-intentioned to wake up.  
He could tell him to stop, that perhaps it would not be appropriate to continue. But he honestly has no intention of missing that pleasant twitch that tingles in the back of his neck. He swallows, feeling his cheeks flush.  
“You can… go up to the leg. If you want.” he whispers in a voice slightly broken by a shiver of pleasure when he can feel those hands sliding higher. John doesn't have the courage to open his eyes and look Freddie in the face, so he keeps his eyes closed, pretending to have the situation under control.  
“Like this?” Freddie asks him and John nods and he can distinctly hear a slight gurgling emitted by the Alpha that literally makes him tremble. He continues to purr, with light sighs of pleasure as Freddie’s hands continue to rise more and more, up to the thighs. They are greased with massage oil and warm and press in the right spots.   
“Uhm, oh, yes, please.” he mumbles without restraint, pressing his neck between the pillows.

He jumps when Freddie's hand brushes the curve of his buttock, touching the junction between the groin and the leg with velvety fingers. John's face is on fire, especially when he realizes another well-known smell coming to his nose along with that of the Alpha.  
He's getting wet. The sweet and honeyed smell is unmistakable, very different from that of the Alpha. John slowly lifts his eyelids, swallowing and feeling mortified. Only a fool would not understand that an omega is getting wet because it reacts because of those caresses. Freddie smiles sweetly at him, John feels his heart beating fast.   
"I ... I'm sorry ..." he apologizes, as if it were actually his fault.  
"We can stop if you want," Freddie tells him in a suddenly low and guttural voice. John blushes more and more, ashamed to feel his little hole distinctly pulsing softly.  
"You ... do you want to stop?" he asks fearfully, not recognizing his voice, a faint murmur as he swallows. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, a time when John feels his heart beating so hard that it risks exploding in his chest.  
"No." This is the Alpha's simple answer, as he continues to look at him and his hands gently massage into areas that are all too intimate. John sighs heavily at that sincere exclamation, not quite sure what to do.  
"Can I kiss you here?" the Alpha suddenly asks him while massaging the area indicated by him with his thumb, in the center of his inner thigh. John breathes slowly, but nods as quickly as possible. Freddie smiles at him mischievously and yet in the eyes of the Alpha, John can see fragility.

Freddie's lips are soft. From the point where they rest on his skin, a wave of pleasure converges to his little hole, which twitches again, gushing his juice. He must be soaking the sheets, but he doesn't care. The hands on his belly tremble, remaining pressed to the curve, massaging it absently, while he continues to purr and open his legs even more.  
He offers himself without even realizing it. He feels so good. The Alpha continues with his kisses along the thigh, up to the knee, descending again, this time approaching his round belly. John bites his lip, holding his breath for Freddie's sweet gesture to gently brush his roundness, in such an intimate way that he shivers.  
Freddie looks up at him for a moment, looking at him with so much love and domination that the young omega's heart explodes with emotions. He sighs, breathes heavily as he raises his hand to brush Freddie’s cheek and brush aside a lock of dark hair.  
"You're beautiful." Freddie whispers, kissing his palm tenderly. John wrinkles his nose.  
"I'm huge."  
"All round, full and soft. A delight.” The Alpha brushes his soft hip with his free hand, thrusting himself forward like a panther ready to capture his prey. And John lets himself be captured quickly and without objecting when Freddie gently kisses his belly again, sliding towards the right nipple, turgid and delicious. John has time to hold his breath and bites his lower lip as Freddie laps slowly at his nipple. His little hole gushes another trickle of juice, while he smells the dominant scent of the Alpha.  
“Fuck!” he curses through gritted teeth, while the Alpha chuckles.  
"This little looks like a candied cherry." he whispers, making John blush shamefully.  
"Don’t say that..."  
"Why not? A delicious candied cherry." he growls softly giving another lick "all for me."  
Freddie tortures the delicious nipple with abundance of lapping and small bites, making John moan in an obscene and sensual way, who literally feels himself exploding. He feels hot, horny, and he just wants one thing now. His little hole is now throbbing in need of being filled. He's ashamed of having shrunk that way but Freddie doesn't seem to be in better shape than him either, he simply manages to better hide the shivers that run through him, but John feels the Alpha's erection pressed against his thigh. When Freddie titillates his other nipple too hard, John squeaks loudly.  
"It hurt?"  
John denies with his head, hiding his face with his hand to hold back yet another sigh of pleasure that escapes his control, when the warm and wet Alpha’s tongue licks again at the nipple. He's shivering, all of which flow to his cock which is darting happy and in need of attention.  
“So good, Alpha. Fuck. So good.”  
“Enjoy yourself, you know that sex is good for an omega in your condition.” he says too calmly, while John finds himself in a pitiful condition. The Alpha's warm body is pressed against him, his scent rushes to his head.  
"Freddie. Alpha" John moans with an embarrassed, voiceless whisper. The Alpha looks up, watching him with feline eyes. John swallows. God, how much he wants it.  
"Kiss me." It is a plea that is soon answered. Freddie languidly throws himself on John's pink mouth, kissing him passionately and leaving him breathless. John loves kissing him: his lips are soft and sweet. He would never get tired.  
When they separate, Freddie strokes his side, up to the round bump.  
"What do you want little omega?" he whispers with domination over his submissive part. John sighs with pleasure when the Alpha's hand absently brushes his hard cock that rises against the profile of his belly.

To Hell with everything.

"Fuck me. God, do it." he begs with a primal need to be fucked by his Alpha. His body starts screaming loudly to have his Alpha’s knot ... but in Freddie's gaze for a moment there is a slight offense and John realizes why. He was so rude about telling him to fuck him ...   
John hurries to apologize, feeling a slight panic rising up his body.  
“Please… sorry, Alpha. I’m…” he mutters embarrassed, but Freddie hurries to smile at him and give him a little kiss in the corner of the mouth.  
“It’s ok, darling. Just give me one more kiss and i’ll make love to you all day long” 

Make love. 

The heart of the omega melts for that sentence so sweet yet so erotic; the kiss they share this time is more passionate, almost aggressive unlike the romantic intentions of the Alpha who helps him to take off his bathrobe. John is naked in the middle of the bed, with his well-washed hair spread elegantly on the pillows , the innocent body and the round belly, constantly protected by his hands that caress him absently. The Alpha's cock bops happily in front of that celestial vision.  
"God, John, you have no idea of how beautiful you are." he tells him as if he were lost in thought, causing the omega's gaze to look down as it quickly falls on the crotch of the Alpha. Freddie wastes no time in taking off his t-shirt and pulling down his pants. John feels his little hole gushing another tickle of juice as the Alpha's huge and hard cock peeks out from his pants. It stands so beautiful and hard ... John wants to touch it, kiss it, lick it, have it all over his body. Now more than ever his brain is screaming loudly to have it inside, all the way to the balls. But he has to calm down or he would come as soon as the game starts.  
"How do you want to do it, honey?" he says this time in a shaky voice as he throws his pants off the bed and kneels between his open legs. John bites his lower lip. They missed most of the foreplay but, fuck, he can't wait any longer.  
Oh, those sudden heats would drive him crazy sooner or later.   
"Do you like ... lying behind me? I would like ... to feel close to me." he asks shyly, looking down. Freddie chuckles softly, shifting as requested by the omega.  
"Sure my darling." he whispers on his shoulder, as he settles himself on the bed by pressing his naked body against John's, who trembles from the warm sensation of the Alpha's body and ... definitely from his huge erection pressing between his soaked buttocks wet in juice. Now it drips down to the inner thigh. He's ashamed but it doesn't seem to bother Freddie. John is gently helped to settle on his side, slightly raising his right leg. The Alpha takes care of him kissing and caressing his shoulders and the hollow of his neck and in doing it, he smells the scent of the omega, barely growling in his ear. Fuck. John closes his eyes, exposing his bare neck as much as possible, offering himself more and more. 

In his head his brain screams loudly to beg him to mark him. 

John shivers, sighing excitedly as he thinks of the feeling of Freddie's teeth biting his skin, forever leaving his own mark.  
He feels his head spinning and his body becomes soft and devoid of strength. He doesn’t even realize that Freddie firmly grabs his buttock, separating his ass to brush his overflowing hole with two fingers.  
“Please. Please, Alpha…”   
“I’ve got you, my darling. Let me finger you first.” he says with sweetness, easily sliding his two fingers over the little hole. John throws his head back, arching his back. His well lubricated little hole, shamelessly gushes enough juice to impress him, with each push of Freddie’s fingers, he feels it gush, helping the Alpha to press them quickly against the small pearl inside him. Freddie chuckles in his ear as he slowly tortures the omega prostate in circular motions.  
“You like it, don’t you?” he whispers in his ear, nibbling slowly at it and sliding his free arm under John, so as to hold him firmly against himself and be free to pinch his little nipple. John trembles, opens his mouth letting out languid moans.  
“F-Fred… fuck, Alpha…” John finds himself lying almost completely on Freddie, his legs spread, the Alpha's fingers inside him. His hands around his round belly tremble as he feels his cock almost explode between his legs.  
“Please, fuck me. Please. I’ll… i’ll be so good for you …” with another Alpha he would have been ashamed to beg like that for a healthy fuck, but with Freddie it's different. He is literally leaving him all freedom on his body because he trusts him. Freddie would never hurt him and Freddie understands his needs.  
With a slight growl in his ear, the Alpha slowly pulls out his fingers, dripping with his sweet nectar, maneuvering John so that he remains with his legs wide open.

As the tip of Freddie’s cock presses on the juice-soaked ring of muscle, John closes his eyes, trembling with expectation. Freddie chuckles breathlessly in his ear.  
"And we just had to rest this afternoon."  
"Your fault." John smiles languidly, turning his face until the Alpha's nose brushes his cheek.  
"You're right. I'll be forgiven."  
John moves a hand up to Freddie's face, sliding it slowly through his silky hair, smiling tenderly to him. With every inch of Freddie's cock, John feels his body sing with pleasure; it’s as if he felt his little hole and his flesh perfectly spread to make room for that huge cock.  
“Oh, yes, God. Fred. Oh, please.” he whispers without a voice, opening his mouth full of amazement “so huge. Alpha.” he says, always amazed at how much his mouth speaks for itself in those moments, letting out his dirty talk, which seems to be gasoline on the fire that burns the Alpha because Freddie firmly grabs his thigh, pressing his forehead into his shoulder. Freddie shivers against him, in a delightful way that makes John ecstatic: knowing to have that effect on the Alpha makes him drunk with emotions. The position allows Freddie to fuck him softly, the way he likes him, leaving the cock always inside John, brushing and pressing in the right places. 

It's slow lovemaking, after all …

Time around them seems to have stopped, John only cares about Freddie, his cock inside him, his kisses, his arm that holds him firmly against him. John is in a pitiful condition, panting and moaning shamelessly, while his pearl is constantly pressed by the tip of the Alpha’s cock. John has a mess of emotions running through him, he feels loved and protected by Freddie, who suddenly tightens his arm around him, pressing his forehead against his shoulder.  
“God, John, I don't ... fuck, I won't last long. I'm sorry.” he sighs without a voice, starting to shake and pant harder “I wanna fill you up, my darling. Fuck, so much.” The sweetness with which the Alpha apologizes makes John a mound of tremors. John brings his free hand to intertwine with the Alpha's hand.   
“Yeah… yes, please. I want it.” His voice trembles in saying that phrase, a mix of tenderness and excitement that makes the Alpha groan again, who’s gently increasing the force with which he is thrusting into him and John’s eyes roll into the back of his head.  
“John. Wanna cum with you. Touch yourself, sweetheart. C’mon. Do it.” With a trembling hand the omega obeys and it's more of a squeeze and letting their clashing bodies slide his cock between his fingers, like a hot caress.  
It doesn't take much.

And he is tempted to beg Freddie to mark him, to make him his omega, to fill him to be pregnant with his child ...

John feels crazy, for a couple of seconds completely out of control for the small bursts of orgasm that begin to run through his body. But from the way Freddie struggles not to move off from his shoulder, it seems that the Alpha is in the same situation as him. His neck, after all, is so inviting and close that it is an irresistible temptation ...

The orgasm takes John by surprise. It takes his breath away: he opens his mouth, but nothing comes out except a strangled moan as he feels his cum all over his cock as it placidly trickles down his hand. It’s a long orgasm, especially when he feels the indistinguishable knot of the Alpha widening inside his hole; Freddie is now a pile of tremors, close to orgasm. He hugs him tightly, with the need to feel him pressed against him. He just moves frantically, pressing again and again against his pearl, now overstimulated and sensitive. Freddie whispers his name before cumming profusely inside him. John is as if he feels every single drop of cum being pumped into him and it sends him into ecstasy. 

It spreads through him suddenly, this feeling of belonging. Belonging to Freddie and being owned by him. He wants to be his and only his.

In that split second that cradles both of them in their orgasms, John feels his eyes fill with little tears of emotions. He doesn’t understand if they are of joy or sadness but ... at that moment his body is a constant thrill of pleasure that darts everywhere.  
When they both return to normal breathing, John is still filled with the pleasure of that unexpected sex and the warmth of the Alpha's body behind him. The Alpha’s knot is still very big inside him, it will take at least a couple of minutes for both of them to separate but ... John doesn't want that contact to end. He feels overwhelmed with emotions. John shivers and barely smiles when Freddie emerges from his daze to gently kiss his temple.  
“Sorry. I didn’t last long.” He apologizes again with such sweetness that softens John and makes him even more desire to have much more than just a friendship with benefits.  
Freddie giggles “But you were so tight and wet, darling.”   
John blushes, biting his lower lip, suppressing that voice that yells into his head to tell him that…

That he loves him.

“It’s perfectly ok, Fred. Really” he answers softly, feeling a small lump in his throat for fear of having realized it. Maybe he already knew and didn't want to realize that he really loves him. He was confused perhaps, but in reality he only lied to himself.  
Freddie tries to arrange both of them better, sliding John into a more comfortable position even though the knot is still large and holds them together.  
"Are you all right, honey?" the Alpha asks when the omega's heart misses a beat. John denies quietly with his head.  
“Perfectly fine, Alpha.” he replies in a sleepy voice, feeling his body let go, falling into the numbness of sleepiness. The room is warm, candles burn and radiate warm light and there is no noise to disturb them other than their own breathing.  
"As soon as we separate I'll clean up and make us both some tea, what do you think?” Freddie wipes at least John's right hand with the shirt he can reach from that position, returning to hug him gently. John smiles softly as he feels a light caress from the Alpha on the roundness of his belly.  
"I say it's a perfect plan.” he answers him blinking so as not to let the emotions and the tears get the better of him. Freddie chuckles in his ear, brushing a silly hair from his neck to leave him a little kiss in the hollow. John decide to fall asleeps in that embrace that feels like a protective cradle for him and for the baby.

Maybe he'll never be his Alpha, maybe he'll never tell him that he loves him but ... Freddie is there for him and that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to work hard and translate a couple of stories about the boys that I wrote in Italian.   
> Sooo ... make yourself comfortable that many stories will come!! 🙂
> 
> For those who were waiting for the second part of my Jimercury: it will arrive soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading 😘


End file.
